


whip it (whip it good)

by circumlocute



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Femdom, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Sadism, Sexual Experimentation, Spanking, Subspace, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circumlocute/pseuds/circumlocute
Summary: Aradia and Dave try something new.





	whip it (whip it good)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scimitar_Foxtrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scimitar_Foxtrot/gifts).



> No actual whips were used, tragically, but I like to think they're definitely building up to them.
> 
> My prompt was:  
> "Aradia doms the shit out of Dave with a combination of rough and gentle that makes him putty in her hands. A lot of affectionate talk, gentle touches in-between and even during the rougher moments, maybe some flip-flopping or uncertainty about things like whips because of Dave's skittishness about being hurt... also she rocks his goddamn world with her tentabulge."

“Hey,” Aradia says, breaking a kiss that’s starting to get more than a little heavy. Dave gives her a vaguely lost look while he pants and tries to catch his breath.

She can feel his human bulge pressing against her hip, not hard but definitely getting there, and she knows it’s always kind of difficult for him to think straight when he’s distracted like that. It’s cute. He’s cute, her silly human-turned-god boyfriend. Aradia likes cute people, especially when they’re rendered dumbstruck in the face of her rumblespheres. What can she say, it’s flattering!

“Yeah?” Dave asks after a moment (1.34 seconds), when his brain catches up to everything going on.

“I wanted to try something.” Aradia grins.

Dave leans back just a bit and raises one eyebrow, giving her a bemused look. “Oh yeah? What kind of something are we talking here?”

“Well…” She closes the distance between them again and grabs two handfuls of plush rump. “It’s definitely a _sexy_ something.”

He snickers. “Yeah, I kind of puzzled that one out. Used those context clues of mine and all. You may not win any prizes for tact, but girl, even _you_ wouldn’t set the mood like this only to bring up fuckin’... I dunno, tax fraud or something.”

“Hmm,” Aradia says thoughtfully, pursing her lips, “No, you’re right. Tax fraud is more Terezi’s thing.”

“So what was this sexy something you were baiting me with? Don’t give me conversational blueballs here, Megido, those’re only marginally better than the real ones.” He holds up his fingers to indicate what an extremely small margin it is.

Aradia laughs. “I would _never.”_ She’s lying through her teeth, and judging by Dave’s dubious expression he doesn’t believe a word of it.

“You’re a filthy fucking liar, is what _I_ think,” he says.

“Okay, fair!” Aradia holds her hands up in a mock gesture of surrender, and lets her whip drop out of her specibus, into her waiting palms. “This is the something.”

Dave’s eyes go wide. He looks at the whip, then at Aradia, then back to the whip, and finally at Aradia again.

“You wanna use that? On _me?”_

Dave can get kind of...sometimes, he thinks he should do things that make him feel shitty, because they might make someone else happy. And Aradia wants to preempt that! So she captchalogues her whip again and shrugs.

“Maybe! But only if you want that, too.”

He shrugs. “I dunno? Seems kind of like it’s going to hurt, is the thing.”

“It’ll hurt.” Aradia doesn’t like beating around the bush with things like that, or sugarcoating them. “But you like it when I bite you, or scratch you, those kinds of things? And _I_ like seeing you marked up all pretty.”

Dave suppresses a little shiver and nods at her. Emboldened, she keeps going.

“So we could try it? And if you don’t like anything, say the word, and I’ll pail you so tender to make up for it.”

“How tender are we talking, exactly?”

“You,” Aradia kisses his cheek, “would not” his jaw, “believe” the tip of his beaky nose, and now he’s laughing, “how tender.”

“Well, damn,” Dave says, sneaking his fingertips up the back of her shirt, “that sounds fucking boring. Sign me up for a whipping.”

Aradia can spot his fronting easy as anything, so she doesn’t move yet, just smiles at him while he tries to stealthily unclasp her bra.

“You’re sure?” She asks.

“Mhmm.”

“How sure?”

“I’m pretty sure?”

“Like really really super sure?”

Dave ducks his face, hiding in the crook of her neck, and unhooks the last clasp on her bra. “Jesus, ‘Radia, do you _want_ me to say no? I mean, I’m kind of nervous, not gonna lie, that whip looks like it means business and when I think sexy slave roleplay I’m more imagining myself in a Leia bikini than I’m thinking about a healthy dose of corporal fucking punishment, is all, so—”

“That’s all I wanted to hear,” Aradia interrupts. The more nervous Dave gets the more he rambles, and if someone doesn’t derail him things get really confusing, really fast. “If it helps, I wasn’t going to _start_ with the whip. That’s like going from zero to sixty straight off a cliff, and I’m not a fan of recreating scuttlebuggy accidents.”

“Oh,” Dave says, going quiet. Then, “What were you gonna use?”

Dave sits up to glance at her curiously, and Aradia grins, decaptchaloguing...kind of an embarrassingly large arsenal of potential options. She has a few different paddles, a riding crop, and several more whips of various styles. The whips are still a little much, so she clears her throat and recaptchalogues them. Later.

Dave raises his eyebrows and picks up a paddle. It’s simple leather and wood, but she had a suspicion that Dave would like it. Judging by the pink dusting his cheeks, she was right.

He picks up the riding crop, next, and that blush gets deeper.

“These are,” Dave clears his throat, “These are good. I think. I’d be down to try it, I mean, since we’re not jumping straight into whip town. Sounds good to me.”

Aradia’s smile could possibly be described as wicked.

She sets the crop aside and captchalogues the rest before pulling Dave into another kiss. He groans into her mouth, one hand tangling in her hair while the other settles on one of her rumblespheres.

His hand brushes the base of one of her horns, and Aradia lets out a pleased chirp. Dave moans in response, rutting against her thigh in that bizarre mammalian way humans do. Almost nothing turns him on like hearing he’s done well. It’s endearing!

When he’s rolling his hips against hers in a steady beat and Aradia’s chirring on every exhale, that’s when she pulls away. Dave gives her a bewildered look, his lips puffy and pink from all the kissing. Aradia grins and lets herself enjoy the view for a moment.

“Assume the position,” she says, managing to sound at least partly-serious when she does.

Dave squints at her, obviously confused. “What,” he pauses, licks his lips, “what position are we talking here, exactly.”

Aradia rolls her eyes and pats her lap. “The one where you put your squishy human butt in the prime spanking location, dummy.”

“Oh, yeah, huh. Obviously.” He scoots back off her lap, looking at her legs like they’re a puzzle. “So I just...bend over?”

“Mhm.” Aradia shifts forward slightly and plants her feet firmly on the floor to give him a better platform to lay on.

He peels his shirt off, and--oh, yes, that’s very nice. Aradia bites her bottom lip and makes a quiet approving noise. When Dave bends over to shuck off his pants, though, she holds up a hand to stop him. It’ll make it easier to warm him up if there’s a couple layers of padding, to start. Aradia doesn’t want to _hurt_ him after all. Not really. Just in the way that’ll leave him asking for more, and with how skittish Dave can be, that means starting slow.

Once he’s in position, Aradia decides on a pace that could be described as glacial. She waits until he’s squirming in her lap a little with anticipation and nerves before she reaches down and gives his ass a firm squeeze.

“Thought-uh, thought you were coming to deliver a spanking, Megido, getting cold feet? Should I start confessing my sins?”

“Don’t worry, the spankmobile is out for delivery!” She says, swatting him sharply and without preamble. “Actually, no, that sounds dumb.”

Dave jumps and looks over his shoulder at her. “That wasn’t so bad.”

Aradia grins, and waits.

After a moment, Dave says, “Do it again, come on.”

The next strikes are just as sharp, and follow each other in quick succession. Dave folds his hands together over his head, but otherwise he doesn’t react much at all. That is, until Aradia hauls his pants and boxers down. The angle is kind of awkward to do that in, but Aradia can feel _exactly_ how much it’s actually getting to him. He hisses through his teeth and wiggles in her lap. What little she can see of his face is bright red.

“Dave,” she says, trying and failing to keep the amusement out of her voice, “are you humping my leg?”

“No.” He ducks his head, going completely still. “Uh, no, I’m not, I’m definitely not, because that would be kind of weird probably, and do I look weird to you? No. I mean, I’m sure I look super normal right now, ass up while my girlfriend spanks me. But. Nope. Definitely not humping your leg. Do I look like a dog, Megidoooh _fuck.”_

Aradia laughs. Oh fuck, because she just spanked him again, without pants in the way this time. He arches and rubs against her leg, and like this she can feel the drag of his cock against her thigh. Her bulge is curling restlessly against the inside of her underwear, but. Patience. She wants to drag this out, absolutely _wreck_ him until he’s a boneless, whimpering mess. And they have all the time in the world to achieve that.

“You’re definitely humping my leg.”

He exhales sharply when she squeezes the spot she just smacked, letting her claws prickle just lightly. “Maybe--ah. Maybe a little.”

“I think maybe a lot,” she responds. “But that’s okay! Means you’re enjoying it.”

“Yeah.” Dave nods. “Yeah, it’s, um. Fuck. Please, keep going.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Aradia hums and brings her hand down. She can really put some force behind it, now that she’s warmed him up a little, and when her palm lands on his skin Dave blurts a loud noise and rocks against her thigh again. She thinks—she _thinks,_ but she knows him pretty darn well by now—that it’s equal parts instinctive flinching and trying to get more stimulation on his bulge.

Color is starting to rise in his skin wherever Aradia’s strikes land, bright red and beautiful. A flush is standing out along his back as his chest heaves with pants and moans. She swats the sensitive flesh of his upper thigh and he whimpers.

“How are you doing?”

“I-” smack. “-fuck! I think you should try the thing. The torture device you had stashed away in your sylladex of wonders.”

Aradia drums her fingers against his skin. “You think your sit spheres can _handle_ the crop?”

“Yes, my—my sit spheres?” Dave turns his head to give her a baffled look over his shoulder. “Is that a real thing? That can’t be a real thing.”

“They’re definitely a real thing and I’m super offended that you would call my honor into question like this!” Aradia bites the inside of her lip to keep from laughing.

“That’s not a real thing. No. I refuse to accept it.”

“ _Yes,_ though.”

“No.” He clears his throat, flexing his legs a little restlessly. “Uh, anyway, yes, I can handle the crop. Lay it on me.”

“Alright,” Aradia says, her own excitement bleeding into her voice, “hands and knees, please!”

Dave gets off her lap, standing on shaky legs. His face is beet red as he clears his throat and glances around, eventually settling down on his hands and knees on the floor in front of Aradia. She stands up and circles around him, sparing a moment to slip a hand under her skirt when he’s not looking. Aradia just needs a little relief, okay; seeing Dave like this is doing things for her.

And now that he’s laid out for her like this, she can see exactly how much it’s getting to him, too. A beat of pre-material drips off the head of his bulge. Aradia licks her lips and picks up the crop.

First, she trails it slowly down his back, letting him feel the light brush of the crop against his skin. She drags it down his thighs and lightly taps it against the flesh there, watching the way he twitches. Then, she presses the leather tongue of the crop against his balls, grinning when he makes a choked-off noise. As soon as Dave tries to lean into the pressure, she pulls it away.

“Please. Aradia, please, come on.”

Well, if he insists. Aradia flicks her wrist once, sharply and with practiced ease, and strikes him.

“Fuck!”

“How was that?” Her tone is even, but if he’s not onboard with this in practice, she’s so ready to put the crop away and end the scene.

Dave’s arms and thighs are shaking minutely with the effort of staying in place, and his fists are tightly clenched. He’s still hard. “Keep going.”

Aradia grins at him with all her teeth. “I knew you could do it.”

When she drags the crop against his skin again, she watches the muscles jump in anticipation. Every strike draws noise from him, a whimper or a curse or a moan. The crop leaves these _lovely_ lines of red, crisscrossing his skin everywhere she’s hit him. She wants to lick the sweat off his back.

He looks so good, Aradia can’t help trailing her fingertips along the marks, mindful of her claws. Dave groans.

“Can I, can I touch myself?”

“Nope!” While her hand’s down there, though, she does spare a moment to give him a little attention. Only once he’s rocking into her hand does she take it away and straighten back up. His forlorn noise is _beautiful._

“I’ll make it worth the wait, promise.”

“Shit, Aradia, you’re gonna kill me.”

She flicks her wrist again. “Aw, maybe! But only a little death.”

It’s easy to tell when Dave _really_ starts to get into it; his moans get gradually louder as the last of his composure slips away. Then the tension eases out of him until he’s resting his head on his forearms and looking languidly back at her.

“This good?” Aradia’s next strike is lighter than the previous ones. She’s not sure he’d say no to _anything_ right now, so a slightly more delicate hand will definitely be key, here.

Dave shudders all over, biting his lip and inhaling slowly. Another drop of pre-material beads at the head of his bulge. “Mmm, yeah.”

“You look so good like this,” Aradia says, because it’s true. Dave smiles at her, open and unselfconscious. It’s _really_ doing it for her. “I think maybe you deserve a reward.”

It’s definitely not because her own bulge is starting to ache, not at all. She pleads the fifth.

He raises his eyebrows, plainly eager. “You gonna put your tab A in my slot B?”

Snickering, Aradia slides down her skirt and underwear, kicking them aside when she’s stepped out of them. In one smooth motion, her bulge unsheathes fully, curling back on itself once it’s exposed to open air. It’s impossible to miss the hungry way Dave stares at it.

Being wanted like this is really, really gratifying. Aradia grins and trails a finger down her bulge, unable to resist giving herself at least a _little_ stimulation.

“Oh, and then some.”

She sinks to her knees behind Dave, trailing her clawtips along the raised marks on his ass and upper thighs. He makes a choked-off noise, rocking slightly into her hands like he thinks he’s being at all subtle. It’s cute.

Taking her bulge in one hand, Aradia grips his hip with the other and lines up. It’s too tempting to resist, so she teases him for a moment, letting her bulge rub up against his entrance without ever actually pressing inside.

“‘Radia. Aradia, please. Fuck me already, come on, please, please. I want it.”

“Oh yeah? How bad?”

“ _So_ bad, please.” His voice actually cracks a little in the middle.

“Well, I can’t say no to that,” Aradia murmurs, moving forward and finally giving them both what they want.

It’s a gradual process, working her bulge into him like this. It goes faster when she has him stretch himself beforehand, but this way she gets to watch him rock back against her and try to take it all at once.

He’s nearly incoherent when she finally bottoms out and her bulge first starts to really move. That’s a feat, finally getting Dave to stop rambling. He’s moaning, slurring out vague encouragements and outright gasping when she finds his prostate and focuses her efforts there. Aradia’s adding her own noises to the mix, chirring as she rocks her hips in tiny circles against Dave’s.

She marks him up further with her claws. When she rakes them down his back, leaving fine raised lines in her wake, Dave gasps. It’s getting hard to maintain her _own_ composure, honestly! Aradia bends over, squishing her rumblespheres against his back so she can bite the sensitive skin of his neck.

“Do you want to come?” She whispers, like they’re sharing a secret, and licks the shell of his ear.

He nods and gasps out something that might be “please,” turning his head just enough to give her a desperate look through watery, unfocused eyes. He looks _wrecked._ It’s gorgeous.

“You're perfect, you're doing so well,” Aradia tells him, finally reaching down to stroke his bulge, light and gentle compared to everything else she’s doing. Dave sobs, going boneless and panting open mouthed. It’s only Aradia holding him up, now.

She can’t help it, when she feels orgasm approaching. It’s just--too much, of everything. It feels so decadent, like a treat, like a present he’s giving her, relinquishing control like this. Her bulge lashes once, twice, and she’s coming, her material filling him up and oozing out around her. She barely manages to decaptchalogue a bucket in time.

That’s what makes Dave come, she thinks. Her hand slowed while she was distracted, but it doesn’t seem to matter. When her bulge gives one final curl and shifts the pressure of material in him, he comes with a surprisingly quiet whimper.

Aradia’s doubly glad for the bucket when she pulls out. Her genetic material stains the backs of Dave’s thighs and runs down his legs anyway, but at least this way the floor is salvageable. She maneuvers Dave onto the couch despite his weak protests at moving, wrapping him up in a blanket and letting him lay on his belly.

“You did so good,” she says, decaptchaloguing a jar of lotion. Dave hums a vague acknowledgement and hisses through his teeth when she moves the blanket aside to rub the lotion on his welts. “Did you like it?”

“Mm. Yeah.”

“Wow, that good?” Aradia can’t keep the laughter out of her voice.

“Pretty fuckin’ good.” He bunches the blanket tighter around his shoulders and yawns. “Didn’t know you had it in you.”

She snickers, stealthily wiping her hands on the blanket when she’s done with the lotion. “Didn’t know you’d like it! I’m so glad you do, though. Really. That was amazing.”

The tiny, content smile Dave gives her when she wiggles around to snuggle him on the couch is just as amazing.


End file.
